


The Angels Take 221B

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style, Angels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: John and Rosie are making snow angels...just not the kind you'd expect.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style





	The Angels Take 221B

Christmas Eve morning in London looked like a winter wonderland thanks to a storm that began the previous afternoon, and after it was over, the city had five inches of snow on the ground and on the grass. Temperatures were going to remain below freezing so the snow would stick around for Christmas Day, making celebrations a lot more festive this year.

Five year-old Rosie Watson-Holmes was very excited. This was the first snow she would remember so she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Her daddy John was right there with her, and the two decided to go up on the roof of their building to make snow angels.

John's husband Sherlock watched with amusement and puzzlement as John grabbed a spray can from a kitchen cabinet. The blogger grinned at his spouse as he and Rosie, dressed in their winter gear, headed out the door. Rosie blew kiss to Sherlock. "See you later Papa!" she said happily to him.

Sherlock chuckled and pulled his dressing gown tighter around him as he watched the two people he loved most in this world leave for their snowy adventure.

******  
"Okay Rosebee, that's it, keep putting the head together. You're doing a great job!" John praised.

Rosie squealed with delight as she packed the wet snow together to form an oval. John had already finished the body and was working on another piece, silently musing that these were not the typical snow angels people usually made but he wasn't keen on rolling around in cold, wet snow, especially at his age. So he and Rosie had compromised and this project was the result. He only wondered how his sharp-tongued husband would react.

About ninety minutes later the two were done and looking pleased at their handiwork. "Love, go get Papa so we can show him our snow angels," John told his daughter. 

"Aye aye Captain Daddy!" Rosie replied happily, saluting her father and running off to find Sherlock. John laughed at his daughter's name for him and grinned even more when he felt snowflakes tickle his face. He looked up and saw flurries swirling around in the winter gray sky and sighed with content. This was definitely going to be one of the best Christmases he'd celebrated in a long time.

*****

Sherlock, bundled up in his Belstaff and signature blue scarf, followed an excited Rosie to the roof. "You're gonna love these snow angels Papa. Daddy and I worked very hard on them!"

The detective followed his curly-headed daughter out into the white marshmallow winterscape, expecting to see imprints of John and Rosie's bodies on the ground. He was not expecting the display shown in the middle of the rooftop.

Instead of the normal snow angels, were two renditions of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who, one Rosie size and one John size, standing menacingly in the middle of the rooftop. They were spray painted gray (hence why John had grabbed a can of spray paint earlier). 

"Well Papa, do you like our Weeping Snow Angels? It was Daddy's idea. He didn't want to get all snowy so instead we comp'mized," Rosie explained.

Sherlock shook his head and chuckled. "Very creative, I must say, and much better than regular snow angels. These make a very striking appearance on our roof."

John came over and kissed his crinkly nose. "Glad you like them love. Now do you see that watching endless reruns of Doctor Who is a good thing after all?"

Sherlock kissed John back and laughed heartily. "Looks like the angels took 221B instead of Manhattan this time."

"A-ha, you were watching and just pretending not to be interested then," John playfully admonished.

Sherlock blushed slightly at having been caught. "Actually I find the concept of the Weeping Angels very intriguing. I love that they're a science based villain and not the normal "let me take over the world because I want to" monster the show usually throws at us."

"Can't argue with that," John replied.

It started snowing even harder. "Yay, we're gonna get more snow!" Rosie cheered. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

John's heart swelled at his daughter's happiness. "Yes Rosebee, I think it just might be. Now let's get back inside where it's warm and I'll fix everyone some nice hot chocolate."

"Yay!" Rosie cried again and began to run back inside.

"And you and I will get in some Christmas Eve cuddling before lunch, how does that sound?" John suggested, ruffling Sherlock's snow-christened curls.

"Excellent plan John." Sherlock pressed a kiss to his blogger's cheek. He wrapped an arm around John and the two began to walk back to the flat. Sherlock turned to take one last look at the frozen angels, and he frowned. "John?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I think those angels moved. They look like they're coming closer."

"Well love, if they are, just don't blink." Then John roared with laughter. Sherlock joined him, and they left the roof, ready for whatever invasion would come their way this Christmas.


End file.
